7D Truth or Dare
by 7D-Bashful-Fan
Summary: The 7D appear on my Show, and play Truth or Dare! I also published this story on Deviantart and Wattpad! Rated T just in case! Disclaimer: I do not own The 7D or any of its characters.
1. Prologue

The stage is set. The audience is waiting. They can't wait for the show to begin. And now the Host steps onstage and calls out, "Hello, and welcome to the 7D Truth or Dare!"

The audience cheers. The Host says, "I'm your Host 7D-Bashful-Fan, and joining me today are the 7D!"

The crowd goes wild.

"And now, put your hands together for: Happy!"

Happy walks onto the stage and waves. "Whoopty Dooptie Schmoodily Doo!" he yells to the audience. The audience cheers as he takes a seat.

"Sneezy!"

Sneezy walks onto the stage and sneezes himself into a seat next to Happy as the audience cheers.

"Dopey!"

Dopey walks onto the stage and whistles to the audience. The crowd cheers as he sits down next to Sneezy.

"Bashful!"

The audience cheers, until they realize that Bashful is missing.

"Bashful?" the Host says looking around. "Uh... where's Bashful? Hey, have any of you three seen Bashful?" she asks the 3D that are already on-stage.

 ***Meanwhile, Backstage***

"Bashful, you can't hide in your hat forever," Doc tells Bashful, who is hiding inside his own hat. Bashful's eyes appear and he says, "Watch me!" Then his eyes disappear again.

Suddenly the Host comes in, and says, "Where's Bashful?"

"He's hiding inside his hat," grumbled Grumpy. The Host looks at Bashful's hat, and says, "Come on out, Bashful. We need you on-stage!"

"No," says Bashful. "There's too many people in the audience."

"Come on, Bash," says Sleepy.

"No," says Bashful.

 ***Several Minutes Later, On-Stage***

"All right," says the Host, "it took awhile to convince him to come on stage, but let's give a warm welcome to: Bashful!"

Bashful nervously walks on stage, and says, "Floom!" The audience cheers for him as he sits down in his chair next to Dopey.

"Doc!"

Doc's flying hat brings him on stage and he lands in a seat next to Bashful as the audience cheers.

"Sleepy!"

Sleepy sleepwalks on stage and wakes up to hear the audience cheering as he sits next to Doc.

"And Grumpy!"

Grumpy walks onstage and takes a seat next to Sleepy as the audience cheers.

"And now, the rules!" says the Host.

* * *

 **Rule number 1: The audience will submit truths and dares through Personal Messages or Reviews.**

 **Rule number 2: No OC's, but you can request a character from the series that has not already joined. These can be submitted through Personal Messages or Reviews.**

 **Rule number 3: I am the Host, therefore I get to choose whether a question has to be answered or a dare has to be done.**

 **Rule number 4: if a character refuses to do a dare or answer a question, they will be sent to the Fanpit of Doom, where all their fans will be waiting.**

 **Rule number 5: if you read this fanfic, please send a truth, dare, or character request. Otherwise I can't continue this story.**

Read and Review, Please and Thank You!


	2. Everybody Loves Bashful

"Welcome back to the 7D Truth or Dare!" the Host shouts to the cheering audience. "Now we have recieved a request for a character to be brought in! So now, please welcome: Queen Delightful!"

Queen Delightful walks on stage and cries. "Yaysies!" The Audience cheers as she takes a seat next to Grumpy.

"And we have recieved some Truths and Dares!" says the Host. "Mostly for Bashful!"

"WHAT?!" cries Bashful. The Host smiles at him and says. "What can I say? Everybody loves you!"

"Floom," groans Bashful, covering his face with his hands.

"Now let's see," says the Host. "Here we go!"

 **I dare Bashful and Queen Delightful to do 7 minutes in heaven.**

"Yaysies!" cheers Queen Delightful. "Wait... what's that?"

"It means you and Bashful have to go into a closet and make out for 7 minutes," replies the Host.

Bashful immediately faints. Queen Delightful says, "But how? Bashful's fainted!"

"I anticipated that!" says the Host with a smile. "That's why I preordered... THIS!" She holds up a spray canister. "It's Wake-Up Gas. One spray in the face and even the heaviest of sleepers will instantly wake up. It works on everyone. Observe!"

The Host sprays Bashful in the face and his eyes snap open. The Host smiles, and says, "There's a closet right over there. Time for you two to do your dare!"

Bashful and Queen Delightful blush as the Host pushes them into the closet and locks the door, setting the timer on the lock for 7 minutes. "And there is a camera in the closet, so we can see what's going on in there!"

A TV screen on the wall turns on, but all it shows is static. Everyone stares in confusion.

"What the-?" says the Host. Then a voice spoke in her earpiece. She listens for a moment, then turns to the audience and says, "I have just recievedd word that we are experiencing difficulty with the camera, so unfortunately we won't be able to see what Queen Delightful and Bashful are doing in there."

"Aww," say the disappointed Queen of Hearts fans in the audience.

 ***Seven Minutes Later***

The door unlocks, but when the Host starts to open it, someone inside quickly pulls it shut. Grumpy smirks and says, "Seems like their enjoying their alone time." Happy, Sneezy, Doc, and Sleepy chuckle at that, and Dopey whistles in amusement.

Suddenly the camera in the closet starts working, and the TV screen shows Bashful and Queen Delightful passionatly making out. The Queen of Heart fans, including the Host, scream in excitement, and everybody, including th 6D, cheer.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, Bashful and Queen Delightful are done making out, and leave the closet. As they walk back on-stage, the audience, the Host, and the 6D cheer. The two blush madly as they take their seats again, but they're smiling.

"Wow! You two make the PERFECT couple!" shrieks the Host excitedly. She manages to calm down though.

"This is a good time for a song!" says Happy.

"Actually, no, sorry," says the Host. "That's the next dare."

 **I dare Happy to not sing for 3 chapters.**

"Alrighty then," says Happy. "I can do that."

"And here's our first Truth!" says the Host.

 **Bashful, what convinced you to go onstage?**

Bashful says, "The Host threatened to take off my hat."

 **Bashful do you like Queen D?**

"Um... uh... umm..." stutters Bashful. "I... uh..."

"Bashful, you just spent the last 27 minutes making out with her!" says Doc. "Just tell her how you feel already!"

Bashful takes a deep breath, and finally squeaks, "Yes."

All of the Queen of Hearts fans scream in excitement.

"Oh, Bashful!" said Queen Delightful in delight. "I like you too!"

Bashful fainted, and the Host sprayed him with Wake-Up Gas to wake him up.

 **I dare grumpy to kiss Kyle(my friend) on the lips but first, flirt to her before doing it (she's a little shy and nervous when she met someone for the first time) and do your best to make her smile, okay?**

"Wait... what?!" says Grumpy. "No way!"

"Don't worry, Grumpy!" says the Host. "This dare breaks Rule Number 2: No OCs. That includes real-life OCs. That means you don't have to do the dare!"

"Whew!" says Grumpy in relief.

 **I dare Bashful to grow into a giant, because reasons**

"A giant!?" squeaks Bashful. "But... How will i ever be able to hide?"

"It's okay, Bashful," the Host assures him. "You're in luck. I tried to order some Giant Formula, but the people I ordered it from accidently mixed my order with the order of a guy who bought ogre pheromones."

Bashful relaxes, reassured by the Host.

"And finally!" says the Host.

 **I dare the 7D to switch personalities. ;)**

"And you can't do that one, because I tried to order some Personality Swap Juice, but the person i ordered it from was a phony, and sent me a coconut," says the Host. "That's all for now! And remember, send in your truths, dares, and character requests!"


End file.
